Our story
by Stupitaly
Summary: Portugal's view on his life with Spain. Might change rating to M, not sure yet... Made after many requests. Warnings; Human names used, one-sided Nedport, violence and scolding. Please review because I'm very proud of this story Q A Q


Our story

**Our childhood;**  
Antonio had always been a happy cheerful child. When I was 12, in human years, he was only 7 and he practically thought I was the most amazing person in this world. I wasn't, but I didn't mind being the one that was his big idol. I quite loved the attention and admiration that I got from the little guy.

"Big Brother Afonso~!" Antonio ran up to me with a giant smile on his face. The wide, white shirt he was wearing looked practically like a cape flying after him. The little guy wasn't able to stop himself and slipped, crashing into me of course... As I wobbled a bit and luckily remained to stay on both my feet, Antonio was pressing his hands on the spot that was hurting on his head. I kneeled down to his level and got his hands off of his head, quickly looking over the spot.

"Are you okay, Toni?" I rarely called him Antonio, only when I was angry with him. Antonio slowly nodded and looked up at me.  
"But it hurts... Can you do your special spell to make it go away?" He looked up at me with big eyes.

I grinned and nodded. He always asked for the 'special spell' whenever he was hurt. I had made it up a few years ago when he wouldn't stop crying because he ran into a tree while chasing his bull again.  
I placed my hands together, like I was praying.  
"Ready?" When my little brother nodded I immediately spread my arms.  
"Fusosososo!" I said while doing that a few times. Of course it wouldn't do a thing against pain with any other but Antonio believed that it was real so much that somehow he didn't feel the pain in his head anymore. He just started smiling and softly giggling again.

"All better again?" I softly ruffled his curly hair while he nodded, so hard that I feared that his head was going to fall off.  
I flashed a soft smile towards him and stopped ruffling his hair.  
"Good, now where was the hurry about? Did something happen?" I asked and suddenly he started looking around himself before he picked something up, holding it out to me. It was a, out of wood cut, cross. A leather string was attached to it. "I made it for you!" Antonio smiled brightly and I took it carefully out of his hands. I looked at it and smiled. It wasn't pro-looking but I could see that he had spend quite a while on making it. He had probably taken the leather string out of a piece of clothing.

"Obrigado, Toni." I flashed another smile at him before he suddenly wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me.  
"It's to protect you in war. So you don't get wounded again." My eyes grew wide before I closed them and wrapped my arms around Toni, holding his little body close to mine. I rested my head against his and felt his little curls tickling against my cheek. In the last war I went I had gotten wounded. Not just a little but if I had been a human I would have been killed. But luckily I'm a nation. We can't die from injuries, not even from a sword through the heart. We feel the pain from it and of course we'll bleed and pass out. But we will wake up again, maybe having yet another scar but we will not die.  
I had been stabbed multiply times in my last war. They would have been fatal for anyone else... I remember Toni's face when I woke up again. The tears were still visible on his face. He knew I wouldn't die but he was still worried about me.  
I noticed that I had been holding onto him for quite a while already. I released him slowly and I hung the cross around my neck.

"Obrigado Toni, I'll treasure it." I finally got off of my knees again and held my hand out to him, he quickly grabbed it with a bright smile.  
"De nada Hermano!" He said and once again I noticed that he was slowly creating his own language. Ah well it was about time for him to create his own language.

**Our surprise;**  
Antonio and I grew up together, though I was still older than him, he seemed to turn older faster than me. I didn't mind, somewhere I had always known that Toni would be a more powerful country than I would become. By this time I had a human age of 19, Antonio was 16.

My boss ( Well Toni and I shared the same boss since mine is kind of... How to say this nice... He's dead. ) wanted to see me early in the morning so I left my house right in time. I didn't quite like being late, especially with my boss... He'd kill me if I came in late. I walked up to my boss's office and went inside. I greeted some people inside the office and opened the main-door inside the building, seeing my Boss and just why the hell was there a priest in here as well!?  
I closed the door behind me and turned back to our boss. Just when I wanted to say something... I got hit in the back by the door. I turned my head to glare at the person who had opened the door but when I saw that it was Toni I calmed down. At least it was no one who had done it on purpose. Toni finally noticed me and held his hand out to me with a guilty smile.  
"Lo siento Hermano... I was late again~!" I took his hand and got pulled up again.  
"De nada Toni, why are you here anyway..?" I looked at him with questioning eyes while quickly fixing up my clothes again.  
"Oh our boss told me to come here! I'm not sure why we're both here though... Or why I had to come to Portugal." He frowned a bit before looking at our boss, which remained silent. What was going on here? Had we done something wrong..? Our boss cleared his throat and he got up.  
"Afonso, Antonio please sit down. We have exciting news to tell you guys." He said. I sat down and raised a brow at my Boss. Toni sat down on the chair next to me. He looked at me curiously before looking back at our Boss. Our Boss coughed awkwardly and looked at my brother and me.  
"We have decided that it is time to strengthen the bonds between Portugal and Spain." He spoke. I eyed the priest again and suddenly I knew what the plan was. I got up and glared at our Boss. Do  
"I'm not doing this!" I growled and Antonio looked at me like my hair was purple with green dots.  
"You have no choice Afonso." Our boss spoke calmly.  
"H-Hermano what's going on..?" Tonio said softly while tugging onto my sleeve. He wasn't quite the bright light of the family.  
"They're going to marry us for political reasons." I growled softly and I saw Antonio's eyes grow wide in confusion.  
"First of all! Toni is a guy, I can't marry a guy! And second he's my brother, I'm not marrying my brother dammit!" I growled again. I knew I should have gotten my own Boss long ago... Only the King of Spain could think of something this ridiculous!  
Our coughed to get our attention again.  
"Afonso listen... It's only an temporarily marriage, you won't be bound together forever. The only thing that will change is that you will live at Antonio's house from now on, when the marriage is over again you'll get to live in your own house again." I looked over at Toni which still looked a bit confused but he seemed to give it a thought. I sighed.  
"Alright hurry up with this damn wedding already." I said after all.

Our wedding was practically nothing. Our Boss had gotten us rings and we only had to say; I do. Antonio did demand the 'you may kiss the (bride) groom'-part and he kissed my cheek, I flicked his forehead in return.

We left the building soon after and Toni agreed to come to my place to help me pack my things.  
This was the weirdest day ever... I left my house as a free man and I came back, only thirty minutes later, as a married man. Married to my younger brother to be specific... I was also suddenly moving out to live with Toni...  
Oh would you look at that; it's only ten in the morning...

**My mistake;**

Antonio and I were already married for 55 years. Not quite the short marriage my former (He had died in the meanwhile) Boss had mentioned! I didn't mind being Toni's husband... I-I liked it... A-A lot actually... W-We had even fooled around a bit over the years... Y-You know the basic stuff... K-Kissing a bit... Some making out... T-Touching and groping included... It's not like we could prevent it from happening! T-Tonio's house was too small for two bedrooms and his bedroom was way to small for two beds! S-So we slept together in the same s-small bed... S-So the 'accidental' touches couldn't be prevented! It was wrong, I know... He was my little brother and I just loved the times when w-we'd make out. I-I recently even felt the butterflies fly around in my stomach when he smiled at m-me... Dios I even started blushing when he would just look at me! Yeah... I had fallen in love w-with Toni... It was an impossible love I knew that very well... So there was no other option than to try and fall in love with someone else... I-I already had someone in mind...

The Netherlands, better known to me as; Daan Hofstede.

He had been my friend for a very long time already and I easily got the hints he gave me. He was into me, ah well who blames him? I do look quite good... Okay I should never say that again...  
Anyway, back to Daan. Whenever he was over he'd never look away from me and 'accidental' hand touching happened a lot.  
I guess I could fall for him right? He's a great friend and quite the handsome man... He could probably help me get over Toni. I'd date him for a while and than I'd be all in love with Daan that I'd see Toni as my little brother again. Sounds like a good plan right?

I brushed my fingers once more through my hair before I knocked on Daan his front-door. I was a bit nervous since I was going to make a move on Daan today. The door got opened by the Dutch and I flashed a smile at him.  
"Morning Afonso." Daan grinned at me and stepped out of the way so I could enter, so I did.  
"Good morning Daan." I slid off my jacket and put it away. I felt a pair of eyes trail over my body. What? Did you really think that Toni was the only one in the family with an amazing ass? Think again.  
After a minute I turned around to face Daan again with a sly grin. He seemed to snap out of his daydreaming and walked towards his living room, I followed of course. I walked over to the couch and Daan sat down beside me.  
"So why did you want to come over so early? Normally you're not even up before one in the afternoon." Daan looked at me. I took a deep breath and laid my hand on his, sliding my fingers between his.  
"I just wanted to see you..." I said softly and looked up at his lightly blushing face. A weird feeling started growing in my stomach but I ignored it. I looked into his eyes with a small shy smile. He leaned down a bit so our faces were closer, I couldn't help but to blush a bit. I squeezed his hand softly and leaned up.  
"You are married you know..." He mumbled. I quickly pressed our lips together.  
"It's just a political marriage and it's with my brother." I said before laying on my back on the couch, pulling Daan along with me so he was laying on top of me. We looked each other in the eyes and I nodded. Daan grinned and leaned down, kissing me softly. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss while I slipped my arms around his neck.  
Hmm not a bad kisser... Still preferred Toni though, he kissed more passionate... B-But I'm not thinking about him though! It's me and Daan now, we'd become a couple and I'd be happy with him.  
We kissed and even made-out all day, only taking breaks to eat or drink or maybe watch a bit of TV in each other's arms. He was a good kisser so I did enjoy it but I couldn't help to think about Antonio while I was kissing Daan. Ah well that would be over soon right? I'd only think about Daan.

Daan and I slept together the following night. Mind you! W-We didn't have sex or anything! He just wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his body. We shared a final kiss before falling asleep.

**Our pain;**  
Daan and I were already dating for five years and I started to think less about Antonio when I was kissing with Daan.  
We decided to keep our relationship a secret for everyone. Daan didn't want to get chased by Antonio and his axe again, he didn't get that scar on his forehead for nothing... And I was just way to scared of Toni's reaction to tell him...  
We had decided though that it was time to tell Antonio that we were together and that nothing was going to stop us from being together. Well maybe if Toni would fall on his knees and declare his eternal love to me... No, no, no! Bad thoughts! I love Daan and not my little brother!  
We held hands and looked nervously at each other when we walked up to Antonio's house.  
"I sure hope that his damn axe is not near him right now..." He said and I looked at him.  
"Otherwise I'd say; run as fast as you can and don't look back, never look back." I squeezed his hand softly and flashed a smile at him. He seemed to relax a bit and grinned back at him.  
We walked up to Toni's front door and I quickly leaned up, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before knocking on the door.

The time that it took for Toni to open the door was practically killing me inside. It almost felt like Toni was first making himself some paella before opening the door!  
When he finally opened the door, my heart skipped a beat. This wasn't Antonio, the happy Spaniard. No the Kingdom of Spain opened the door...  
You are probably thinking that this sounds very, very stupid but I promise you that there is a difference between Antonio and  
the Kingdom of Spain.  
Antonio is a happy, cheerful and always smiling seventeen-year old. He'll do anything to make you happy no matter what.  
The Kingdom of Spain is the opposite. He'll do anything to destroy you and to take away anything you have. He knows no mercy and you don't want to see what he can do if someone is on his bad side.  
The Kingdom of Spain is the worst... I hated him. As soon as I looked in Spain his eyes I saw nothing but pure hate, hate towards Daan and me. I saw his eyes trailing down towards our hands and he growled. I felt that Daan tightened his grip on my hand, it made me feel a bit safer, but only for a second of three because then he grabbed Daan's shirt. He shoved the Dutchman harsh against the wall. I was forced to let go of Daan his hand and looked at the scene in front of me. I saw Daan whimper in pain but he managed to look Spain back into his eyes and he glared.  
"Stay the fuck away from my brother or you'll regret it, Netherlands." Spain spat towards Daan.  
"We've been together for five years already, Spa-" Daan couldn't finish his sentence as he was thrown to the side. The Dutchman landed hard on the ground and I heard the sound of breaking bones.  
I wanted to go to him and kneel down next to him, helping him but I got stopped by Spain. He had grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.  
"L-Let me go dammit! He's hurt!" I tried to struggle but when I did he grabbed my shoulder even tighter. I looked back at Daan who tried sitting up but he grabbed soon enough to his left side. He had broken his ribs.  
Daan looked back and nodded at me, trying to tell me not to worry. I slowly nodded back at him and stopped struggling.  
The reason why I was with Daan may be weird but that didn't mean that I didn't care for him! I glared again at Spain but he just looked at the Dutch with a smirk.  
"Go home and stay away from my brother." He said with anger vibrating in his voice. Daan looked up and remained silent. I knew he was in pain, he tried to keep up a straight face but I could see he was in a lot of pain. I could see it because of his right hand. He was making a fist but his knuckles had turned white thanks to the clenching. I suddenly saw Spain his hand move in the corner of my eye. The hand moved to his belt, I knew very well that was hanging onto that belt. A long dagger was always hanging onto that belt. Beside his axe was this his favorite weapon. My eyes grew big as I knew what he was going to do. I-I couldn't let him stab Daan!  
When Spain lifted his dagger and was read to attack the Dutch, I pulled myself free and blocked the attack meant for Daan by grabbing my brother's arm.  
"Don't." I said in a stern voice. I saw that I had hit a sensitive spot within him. His eyes turned sad for a second but then filled with pure rage.  
"Fine, have it your way." Is the last thing I hear him say before I felt the worst pain I had ever felt. Spain had freed himself and had made a deep cut over the left side of my face.  
I fell on my knees and screamed in pain and I felt blood streaming over my face and hands.  
I don't remember anything that happened after that. I don't even remember how I got to my house and who had threatened the wound on my face. I only know that Toni had tried to visit me while I was still knock-out, Daan had refused to let him see me. I thanked him later for that.

I didn't want to see Antonio anymore.

**My loneliness; **

It had been years since I had seen Antonio... I even had stopped counting the years, it only made me down. I missed my little brother. I missed his happy smile, I missed his simple way of thinking. But I mostly missed being his big brother... The one he used to cling onto when he couldn't sleep, the one he'd hide behind when he was scared, the one he loved and looked up to.  
I looked into the mirror and traced my fingers over the last thing my brother had given to me, I doubt that Antonio even knows that I have it. The scar that started half way my forehead, across my left eye and then down until half way my cheek. Thanks to the scar and damage that had been done with the injury I couldn't see well with my left eye. It had taken me years to accept the scar on my face, I was ashamed and I didn't want to show my face in public. But somehow... I still loved him. I loved little Toni even after all these years. Not even Daan had been able to help me forget my feelings for Antonio...  
Daan and I had broken up a long time ago. He was now with that Canadian boy, Matthew or something. I was happy for Daan, he deserved better than me since I had never actually loved him like I loved Toni.

It was raining outside and I was just cooking some dinner for myself. I had turned on some fado and I was singing along. I loved fado, it was my nation's traditional music.  
But not many other European countries appreciated it so I could only play it when I was alone, which wasn't to often. I had friends of course. I still liked to hang out with Daan only as friends of course. He was still one of my best friends and he would always be. Arthur, of course, was also one of my best friends. I still don't get why they call us three, me and Daan and Arthur, the moody trio... You should see us when we're out with just the three of us! I doubt that there are people around the globe that laugh more.  
I had many other friends too they were all across the world and I saw them regularly.

I snapped out of my day-dreaming when I suddenly heard knocking on my door. I quickly glanced over calendar and saw that I wasn't expecting anyone to come over tonight. I had actually planned to just make dinner, watch some movies and then call it a night.  
"Just a minute!" I said loud enough for the person in front of the door to hear. I turned off the stove and cleaned off my hands. I glanced into the mirror and decided that I looked presentable enough. I walked towards the door and opened up.

"Buenos dias, Afonso..." A familiar voice before I even looked up to the person, softly spoke. My eyes grew wide and my gaze remained towards the ground.  
"Good evening as well, Spain." It was my little brother. The little brother I had prayed for to see again day after day, but he never came. Now that I finally had accepted that he was gone... He was here. I wasn't going to call him by his human name so soon again... There was also no way that I was going to look up at him, I wasn't going to show my biggest shame to the one had broken my heart by attacking me instead of just letting me go.  
I stepped out of the way to let him in because by the sight of his pants and shoes he was pretty much soaked and he stepped in. Before I turned around to face him again I quickly pulled the rubberband out of my hair so that it would fall over the scar on the left side of my face. I looked into the mirror again before finally facing my little brother.

He was clearly no longer little... He had grown taller than me and his face had grown from a teen to a young adult... He looked good according to me.  
"What are you doing here, Spain." It wasn't even a question... I just wanted him to get out as soon as possible. I looked at him with eye that wasn't covered by hair.  
"I-I just thought that it's been time enough for us to be separated, we used to be close..." Antonio softly said.  
"Geez I wonder what had gotten us to live separated lives for such a long time." I growled at him.  
"I know what I did wasn't right but you can't still be mad over it! It's been years! Nobody who was alive back then is still alive today!" Antonio said, apparently even his voice had become more mature.  
"I'm still reminded about it every day, but you don't know a thing about that." I turned off the fado-music and redid my ponytail. I was going to show him the damage he had done to my face, maybe he'd take off and leave me alone.  
"I don't get what you are talking about Herm- Afonso." He corrected himself.

I took a deep breath before turning around and showing him my biggest shame.  
"I'm talking about what you have done to me..." I could read the shock in his eyes when he saw my scar. I softly ran my fingers over it.  
"Your final attack gave me a scar that will never heal further than this... You've taken half of the sight of my left eye. Why did actually think that I never show my face anywhere!?" I glared at him.  
"I-I..." I didn't let him finish his sentence.  
"You ruined my life! W-Why do you even bother to come here!? You didn't come to me for years! I-I don't need you! Get out of my house!" I felt the tears rolling over my cheeks. I was only saying half of what I wanted to say and actually I didn't want him to leave me again... Maybe I just want him to walk over to me and cling onto me like he used to do when we were little.  
I turned around again and just wanted the tears to stop. I heard footsteps so I assumed that Antonio had left... But instead I felt arms wrap around me and pull me close to my little brother's body.  
"L-Lo siento, Hermano..." I remained stiff in his arms and I stayed silent, well except my soft crying than...  
"I should have come to you sooner... I thought you hated me and that you'd never ever wanted to see me again..." I turned my head to the side.  
"Stop the damn excuses... You are my little brother and you will always be. I wish I could hate you but I can't." I slowly reached into my shirt and took my necklace out, holding it up so Antonio could see it.

With a shaking hand Antonio took it in his hands.  
"I made this..." He muttered while he let his fingers softly run over the cross.  
"I told you I'd treasure it, remember?" I slowly looked up so I could look him in the eye, but as soon as I did so I saw him wince. He felt guilty for the scar, serves him right. He shouldn't have attacked me all those years ago. I turned around in his arms so that I could face him if I lifted my head a bit.  
"I don't even know why you attacked me, I just asked to be let go out of our marriage s-so I could be with Daan... It was only a political marriage..." I said softly and rested my forehead on his shoulder.  
"Alfonso..." He mumbled and the grip he had around me tightened and I had no choice but to rest my chin on his shoulder.  
"You wouldn't understand Hermano." He said.  
"Than explain me, T-Toni..." I used the old nickname since somewhere inside me I just wanted to wrap my arms tightly around him and tell him that everything was alright, that he was forgiven and just make him stay forever! But I couldn't say that, t-that would be quite embarrassing...

"How could I let the one I love run off with the one I hate." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened in surprise and my breathing hitched for a short amount of time.  
After a while I finally managed to look up at him.  
"W-What..." I managed to get out eventually. I looked into his eyes and I saw sadness but also anger.  
"I couldn't let you run off to Netherlands, to let that damn bastard take mi amor away! Y-You were better off with me! Not with him! I-I..." Antonio blushed as he finally realized what he had just said. H-His 'amor'..? I was his love? I felt my cheeks turn red.  
"Toni, are you in love with me?" I don't know how I managed to say that without stuttering but I'm glad I could. I saw his eyes shifting from left to right, trying to find the right words. I knew he wasn't to good with words so I reached for his hand and slide my fingers between his. He looked down at our hands and he slowly laced our fingers together and looked back at me. I felt my cheeks turning red. I looked into his green eyes. Maybe he could answer in actions.  
"Y-You have changed a lot Toni..." I said softly.  
"I-I did..? I didn't know... C-Can I... Y-You know..?" He pointed at the scar. I nodded, I knew what he wanted to do and I didn't mind it. It didn't hurt anymore anyway. He laid his hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes. I felt his thumb slowly trailing down my face over the scar. I shuddered at the feeling. He quickly pulled his hand back and I opened my eyes again.  
"L-Lo siento... D-Did I hurt you?" He said. I grinned and shook my head.  
"It's just skin, it doesn't hurt when someone touches it." I placed his hand back on my cheek and let him just run his thumb over the scar. I couldn't help but to smile a bit. He was back, Toni was finally back and there was no way in hell that I was going to let him go. I opened my eyes when he let his hand slide down to my hip and he kept it there. He let go off my hand and reached behind me, turning on the fado-music again.  
"I always liked fado..." He said and he placed his other hand on my other hip. I looked up at him and blushed. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and we both started swaying our hips to the rhythm of the music.  
While we slowly danced, I rested my head on his shoulder. I softly hummed along with the music. He sighed happily and closed my eyes, just listening to the music and the beating of Toni's heart.  
Suddenly, Antonio made me look up at him. He looked into his eyes and raised a confused brow. He gently tugged me closer to him and my confusion disappeared as my blushes arrived.  
"I still haven't answered your question..." He mumbled and looked at me.  
"I-I know..." I cursed my stuttering and we both stopped dancing. I felt his hands slip around my waist and he pressed our bodies together. My face turned even more red and I saw that he leaned down. I tip-toed and our lips finally touched. I closed my eyes when Toni did and we deepened the kiss.  
Remember that in the movies they always say that they feel firework in a kiss and that you always think that is complete bullshit? Well it's not! I felt firework during that kiss, I really did. I can't even remember ever feeling so... So happy...  
I slowly pulled back from the kiss but kept my arms locked around Antonio's neck. We looked each other shyly in the eyes with a blush.  
"Does that answer your question?" He asked and softly kissed my cheek. I felt the butterflies return to my stomach and I nodded.  
"Are you in love with me, Hermano?" He suddenly asked and my cheeks turned bright red. My fingers played softly with Toni's hair as I tried to think of the right words to say to him. I-It was hard okay!? I sighed and looked up, my face still red and I leaned up and softly kissing him again. He returned the kiss soon enough but I didn't let the kiss last long.

"And does that answer your question?" I blushed and looked up at him. He smiled brightly and nodded. I couldn't help but to smile back at him. I laid my right hand on his cheek and softly stoked his cheek with my thumb before I got pulled into another kiss. I returned the kiss as fast as I could and I immediately felt him softly biting my bottom-lip. I knew what it meant and I opened my lips to him. I felt him entering my mouth with his tongue soon enough. I blushed and we rolled out tongue's together. I couldn't help but to moan softly.

After a few minutes we both pulled back for air and just looked at each other. My hand slid down to his shoulder and I smiled shyly.

"Do you maybe want to come upstairs?" I heard myself say before I even knew it myself. Why was I asking him upstairs!? W-Why would I even want him upstairs?! I-I mean it wasn't like I hadn't dreamed of spending the night with him once and I certainly I wasn't a virgin either! B-But wasn't it a bit to soon to already rush to this faze..? I looked up at Antonio once more and he blushed as well.

"Sure!" He said, still blushing though. I took a deep breath and took a hold of his hand, leading him upstairs to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and Antonio said down next to me. Before I could say something I already felt the other's lips against mine and he gently pushed me onto my back. I didn't mind this at all and I returned the kiss, pulling him along with me. I shuddered at the feeling of Antonio's tongue again in my mouth and I returned the kiss as fast as I could. I felt his hand slipping underneath my clothing but I stopped his hand and he pulled back from the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong..?" He asks me with questioning eyes. I shake my head and look at him.

"Of course not, I-I just think this is going a bit t-to fast right now... I-I mean we haven't seen each other for years and to just dive into the bed the first night seems a bit o-odd to me..." I saw that Antonio had to think a bit about it for a few seconds and than he nodded in agreement.

"You're right." He smiled and he kissed my forehead. I smiled in relieve and just wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. He laid back on the bed as well with me on top of him and I noticed how soaked he still was.

"T-Toni shouldn't you get changed? You're soaked..." I looked up at him and he looked at me as well with his goofy wide grin. He nodded and got up. We almost had the same size in clothing so he wore some clothes of mine. I blushed when he took off his shirt and I quickly rushed into the bathroom to get rid of my blushing.

After a while Antonio started yawning and I looked up at him. He was rubbing at his eyes and I could see he was getting tired. I chuckled softly, he always does the same when he is getting tired. He looks like the nine-year I help raising so many years ago.

"Go to bed Tonio." I grinned and he nodded, getting up.

"Only if you join me." He poked his tongue out and I chuckled again. We went upstairs together, holding hold. Just before we entered the bedroom he picked me up and carried me inside. I blushed and held onto him until he carefully laid me down. I smiled up at him and he laid down next to me. I laid the blankets over us and I snuggled up to him. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms lovingly around me. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. I felt that he was stroking my back and I started to get sleepy.

"Te amo, Afonso~" Was the last thing I hear him mumble before falling asleep.

I couldn't remember a time when I was happier than the time I have spend with Antonio.

**Our happiness;**

This all happened years ago. Me and Antonio are dating for 63 years already and I'm still as much in love with him as I was all those years ago. Every morning I wake up to Antonio's sleeping face and I loved it. We have even gotten engaged again and we're getting married in a couple of months. I'm not sure why but lately Antonio has been talking about getting me pregnant with a so called lovebaby... I should explain him that it was not going happen no matter how many t-times we'll make love...

We know we are perfect for each other and I'm sure that we will stay together forever. Many people looked weird at our relationship in the beginning but they are used to it now. They know we love each other and that nothing will change this.

T-That's why I wrote our story. So that I won't forget anything that happened in the past we shared. It doesn't matter that we both did things that were wrong, we did many good things as well. I just know that nothing bad will ever happen to our relationship.

This is our history, and nothing will change it. But I really don't wish it to see it change. I love Antonio, and we'll be together for as long as we both live.

This is our story,

Afonso Das oliveiras Silva [ Soon to be Carriedo ]


End file.
